1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a spectrometer, and technology for measuring bio-information using the spectrometer, and more particularly to technology for adjusting an output gain of a light receiving stage of the spectrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted on methods of measuring bio-information, such as blood glucose, in a non-invasive manner using Raman spectroscopy or a near-infrared spectrometer. In such bio-information measuring methods, a spectrum of light reflected from an object is measured using a spectrometer, and bio-information including blood glucose, calories, and the like is determined based on the measured spectrum. Generally, the spectrometer includes a light source which emits light onto the object, such as portion of the human body, and a detector which detects an optical signal returning from the object. A current signal detected by the detector is converted into a voltage signal and is amplified by the amplifier, and an output signal of the amplifier is converted into a digital signal and is output by an Analog Digital Converter (ADC).